Majora's Mask with Excalibur
by ncsgirl
Summary: I like to make fun of Brian. That's why the rating. Anyway, it's another videogame paordy with Excalibur involved because I am bored!


Whahahahahahaha! Zelda Parody! Thanks to Anything but Ordinary3 for this one too.  
  
Kurt: Can we finish one parody before you start in on another one?  
  
Karla: Well, I would do that, except have you ever known me to finish anything?  
  
Kurt: There was that Dragoon fic...  
  
Karla: Sh! No one must know that I finished something. Besides, it was only one story.  
  
Kurt: Still counts.  
  
Karla: You're just mad because you have to look human for a while.  
  
Kurt: I am not!  
  
Karla: Well, you get Meggan as the fairy. I could have cast Brian in that part.  
  
Kurt: I don't think he can take another round of binge drinking.  
  
Karla: That's why he's not the fairy. Otherwise...  
  
Kurt: Don't even hang that threat in the air! I'll play this- this- Link.  
  
Karla: Good. I would have been worried if you had of said no.  
  
Kurt: Why? No wait, I don't want to know. Just start the casting.  
  
Karla: Sounds good to me. Guys!  
  
Meggan: What?  
  
Karla: We're doing another parody.  
  
Brian: *lifting the Molsen Canadian cases around* Where is your beer?  
  
Karla: That is beer.  
  
Brian: 5% alcohol? Do you know how long it will take me to get drunk on this?  
  
Karla: Hey, count yourself lucky. It could be American.  
  
Brian: What's so bad about that.  
  
Karla: .5%  
  
Brian: That's flavoured water.  
  
Karla: I know that. Now, the casting. Kurt, you're playing Link. Meggan, I'd really appreciate you playing Tatl.  
  
Meggan: Really? Who's Tattle?  
  
Karla: Tatl. She's Link's fairy in Majora's Mask. You get to be an orb with wings and attitude.  
  
Meggan: Oh yay! Attitude!  
  
Brian: Karla, alcohol. Now. Please.  
  
Karla: Don't worry Brian. I've got a decent part for you.  
  
Brian: Really?  
  
Karla: Yup! You get to play the astronomer. He's not in it very long and I might have you play a Goron or two too.  
  
Brian: Well... alright.  
  
Karla: Good. I had to bring in a lot of extras to fit my demented version so here we go. Mystique, I really didn't want to bring you in, but Morph is the only other shapeshifter I know, and he scares me, so you're here.  
  
Kurt: Karla, what possessed you to-  
  
Karla: I just said. Now don't complain because I could of brought Mysty Q in.  
  
Kurt: Good point.  
  
Mystique: Ahem.  
  
Karla: Oh right. You get to play the fairies in the temples and the Deku princess, and just about anything else I need help with.  
  
Mystique: The bit parts he doesn't play?  
  
Karla: Pretty much. Pete!  
  
Pete: What?  
  
Karla: Cigarette. Out. Now.  
  
Pete: *puts it out on a clay plant pot*  
  
Karla: You get to be the Happy Mask Shop Sales Man.  
  
Pete: The what?  
  
Karla: He's in the beginning of the game. You get play him. And yes, you have to be happy.  
  
Pete: I won't do it.  
  
Karla: Bla-  
  
Pete: Alright!  
  
Karla: Very good. Kitty, you get to play the Zora who lost her voice who's name I forgot.  
  
Kitty: Are they pretty?  
  
Karla: Yes actually. You remember Ruto right?  
  
Kitty: Yah.  
  
Karla: Like that.  
  
Rachel: And me?  
  
Karla: You get to alter the terrain for us.  
  
Allistaire: And don't tell me I have to build another air ship. I built you one already.  
  
Karla: Six more plus the tanks, ships, and air convoy at the end of the game. Hop to!  
  
Allistaire: But-  
  
Karla: It means you don't have to be in this parody.  
  
Allistaire: Really?! *gets an insane grin and runs off whooping and laughing*  
  
Karla: Damn. Okay, Jamie?  
  
Jamie: What? Hey, do you know how I got here because I sure don't and South Africa just isn't my idea of fun.  
  
Karla: I rescued you and brought you here through my author powers. Now you may have yours because you are playing the Skull Kid. Here is a mask.  
  
Jamie: But I dont'-  
  
Karla: *snaps*  
  
Jamie: Woah.  
  
Karla: That's what I thought. Rachel, you're both cosmic forces, help him out a little.  
  
Rachel: Why me?  
  
Karla: Because. Alright, places people!  
  
Whahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Jamie Braddock for anyone who wonders is Brian's older brother. His powers are the ability to see and manipulate the cosmic threads, aka what holds reality together. That's about all I know besides the fact that he got them in a South African prison being tortured by Doc Croc. I hereby put out the plea for info on him. Anything but Ordinary3? Oracles Maiden? You guys know any more? 


End file.
